


much ado about everything

by tkreyesevandiaz



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Caring Eddie Diaz, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Domestic Fluff, Gen, I Tried, M/M, Married Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz, POV Eddie Diaz, Self-Indulgent, Sentence Starter, Slice of Life, Soft Eddie Diaz, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tumblr Prompt, Waffles, he just loves his boys okay, i'm not quite sure what this is, this is actually super soft, we all do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:46:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24282304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tkreyesevandiaz/pseuds/tkreyesevandiaz
Summary: Everyone knows that Eddie Diaz can't cook...but there may just be one thing...Sentence Starter:"Who cares about what they think?"
Relationships: Eddie Diaz & Isabel Diaz, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Christopher Diaz & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 32
Kudos: 329





	much ado about everything

**Author's Note:**

> This is...a mess. I had this idea and furiously wrote the entire thing and now I'm not quite sure what the end product is. Still, here it is!!
> 
> The last sentence starter fic I wrote (hold me tight) was pretty angsty, so this one is very fluffy. It's in Eddie's POV xD I've also decided to fulfill that prompt list with this tense, for practice, so I'm sorry if it doesn't turn out okay.
> 
> Thank you @coldicegalaxy on Tumblr for requesting this! I hope you like it!

Eddie Diaz can’t cook.

It’s a fact. It’s part of his identity, ingrained in every part of him. 

This particular truth follows him everywhere, to the point where it’s not even a joke anymore.

Bobby doesn’t let him anywhere near the station kitchen, Hen and Chimney refuse to come _anywhere_ near the house if they sense he’s cooking and Buck, poor Buck, winces every time Eddie even _steps_ towards the kitchen. Even Christopher knows his dad sucks at anything cooking related.

But the one thing he can do...is make waffles. And by extension, pancakes too, but _waffles_.

It’s strange, considering it takes him painstakingly long to whip up scrambled eggs and do anything outside of cereal on weekdays. But on weekends, when they can swing it, Eddie makes waffles for them, the only thing his boys let him in the kitchen for. 

Eddie wakes up on Sunday morning feeling weirdly like he’s been sitting in a sauna for far too long. His skin is slightly sticky and far too hot for it to be normal. It's confusing before Eddie notices Buck sprawled on top of him.

He smiles fondly at his clingy husband; even half-awake and bleary-eyed, he can’t stop his heart from beating a little faster with how much he loves Buck with everything in him. The cuddles and snuggles are just a bonus that comes with having married the world’s best teddy bear.

“Buck,” he whispers, trying to dislodge himself from Buck’s koala tendencies. He takes stock of the situation as Buck huffs a disapproving sound, burying his face further into Eddie’s chest. His wayward curls were practically in his mouth by now, which is really quite disgusting. After all this time together, he probably should be used to it, but still; Buck could keep his hair on his head.

“Stop moving,” Buck says, voice sleep-rough and low. If anything, he only snuggles closer to Eddie, pressing his face tightly to his neck.

One of Eddie’s arms is pinned under the heavy grip of Buck’s, while the other is wrapped around the smooth skin of his husband’s waist. Buck’s leg is thrown over _his_ waist and in short, Eddie’s completely trapped under the sheer muscle of this six-foot-two man.

It’s not as awesome as it sounds. 

It’s better.

Still, he finds the willpower to get up. Eddie carefully lifts Buck’s arm and slips out, freezing as his husband's eyelashes flutter. This exact same thing happens every morning they wake up together, but since today’s Sunday, Eddie’s up earlier than him. 

There’s a tiny miracle in the fact that Buck doesn’t wake up, only moves a little to pull Eddie’s pillow to his body and wraps himself around it, already snoring again. 

The sight of his sleeping husband curled up impossibly small around a pillow that smells like him burns hot through the part of Eddie that’s possessive beyond anyone’s knowledge, but it also fills him with a giddy sort of joy. The look of his ring on Buck’s finger doesn’t hurt either. 

It’s a contenting image, one that sticks in Eddie’s mind even when the two of them aren’t together. That, and the image of Buck _and_ Christopher cuddled together in bed. 

He pads out softly to the kitchen while tugging on a shirt, basking in the peaceful stillness of the house even if it seems a little hollow. Within the hour, Eddie knows it’ll be alive again with the sounds of Buck and Christopher’s voices, his son’s squeals as Buck throws him on his back to march out with all the airs of a prince.

Eddie scoffs lightly to himself at the thought, deciding that he’s put Buck on a pedestal to the point where if he knew how much Eddie thought about him, his ego would never fit through the door. Even though they’re married.

No one can really blame him, though. Buck’s _awesome._

Eddie shakes off the thoughts to focus on his task. He sets his phone on the counter and flicks on the coffee machine before pulling the waffle iron, whisks, bowls and ingredients out, lining them on the counter.

He’s only just gotten the dry ingredients together when his Abuela calls on FaceTime, always an early riser. Propping the phone up on the wall in front of him, he presses the answer button.

“Good morning, Abuela!” Eddie says, greeting her with a wide smile. She stares at him before dissolving into a peal of giggles. Her image on the screen blurs as the phone shakes with the force of her laughter.

Eddie’s confused for half a second before he remembers that he’s wearing an apron that says _Mr. Good-Lookin’ is Cookin’_ and is now covered in multiple flour hand prints. It was a gag gift from Chim and Bobby one birthday, for which Eddie had promptly glowered at them for.

He’d never live it down if they knew he actually _uses_ it.

“What? I’m just protecting my clothes,” he defends, glaring heatlessly at the screen. Abuela tsks to herself, shaking her head at his presumed silliness.

“What are you up to so early in the morning?”

“It’s 8 o’clock, it’s not that early. And Sunday’s are waffle days, so here I am.”

“You’re not going to burn the kitchen, are you? Evan’s there, right?” Abuela looks genuinely worried, which only makes Eddie roll his eyes.

“I _am_ capable of doing things in the kitchen, you know. I just choose not to,” he grumbles as he mixes the wet ingredients. “See? It’s working. And Evan lives here, where’s he gonna go?”

“Add cinnamon and nutmeg, you will thank me,” she advises with her infinite wisdom, and Eddie wasn’t about to argue with her. So he fetches the things she says, and adds a bit of each, even as Abuela playfully laments about their firefighter schedules.

It’s true; there have been weekends where one of them had to go in, leaving the other alone to enjoy a day off with Christopher. Eddie truly hates those days even if he’s the one at home, but they’re necessary. Sue him for wanting his family to get to spend time together.

They chat about everything under the sun as Eddie flips on the iron and fills his mug with coffee. One cousin of his is debating proposing to his girlfriend, another’s trying for a baby. His grandmother catches him up on the latest family scandal that thankfully isn’t about him for once.

God knows marrying Buck spread like wildfire through the Diaz family.

Abuela gasps when she sees him pouring a little maple syrup along with a dash of milk to his coffee. It was an indulgence he only afforded himself on weekends. “Edmundo, what are you _doing_? _Que es esto_?”

He gestures with the maple syrup, pointing towards his coffee. “It’s good. Trust me on this.”

She mutters under her breath in Spanish before fixing him with a chiding look. “What will Evan and Christopher think about this? You are a disaster in the kitchen, _mi nieto_. Who puts this syrup in coffee?”

He shrugs, taking a sip of his heavenly coffee as he leans on the counter. He can hear the two boys in question shuffling around the house, and he knows that it’s only a matter of a few minutes before they come running out. “ **Who cares what they think?** I’m living my best life here.”

“ _You_ care about what they think, who do you think you’re fooling?” she laughs, clearly over the entire maple-syrup-in-coffee incident. He joins in with her, knowing it’s true.

“Buck refuses to buy the store-brand of pancake syrup, so he goes out and gets this fancy thing of organic maple syrup. And I accidentally added it to my coffee once, but it tastes so much better than sugar so…” He trails off, holding his mug up. 

Abuela clicks her tongue but she looks content with the explanation. “That boy is good for you.”

Like always, the reminder of his husband softens him immediately, the smile only growing on his face. Almost absently, he taps his left hand against his mug, hearing the ring click against ceramic. Abuela never says that Buck is _too_ good for him (even though Eddie sometimes thinks so); she always says that they’re good for each other.

Eddie can believe it. He married his best friend; it doesn’t get much better than that.

“You are happy, I am glad I can see that,” she says, just as the rapid footfalls of Buck rushing out with Christopher on his back sound through the house. As always, there are accompanying plane noises, though God knows that at eleven, Christopher doesn’t need those.

Eddie’s 100% sure the little devil makes Buck do the noises for the free entertainment he provides in spades.

“ _Hola_ , Abuela!” Both of them shout excitedly as Buck sets Christopher down on one clean counter. Eddie passes the phone to his son to talk to her and turns to pour the batter into the greased iron.

Like every morning, Buck presses against his side, one arm coming around to his hip while his chin digs into Eddie’s shoulder. The weight of all this happiness makes Eddie feel clumsy, his heart too big for his chest, but he turns to tilt his temple against Buck’s.

“Abuela, Buck and Daddy are being gross again.” Abuela’s giggles fill the kitchen just as his husband chuckles right along with them. Feeling petty and betrayed beyond reason, Eddie wraps a hand around the nape of Buck’s neck to press a firm kiss to his lips, ignoring Christopher’s squeals in the background.

“Mhm, morning babe,” Buck hums, moving to fill his own mug of coffee. They work in silence, Buck setting the table while Eddie starts to flip piping hot waffles onto a plate.

“What were we going to do today?” Eddie asks. There had been talk of shopping, going to see a movie, or just have a lazy day and stay home.

“Honestly, I was thinking about a lazy day but Christopher’s excited to see that new movie,” Buck answers, keeping his voice low, even though their son’s thoroughly consumed in talking to Abuela. 

“The one with talking animals?”

Buck makes a face at him, amusement painted all over his expression. “You’ve got to get over it, Eddie. _Kids_ watch them.”

“They freak me out! It’s not like the animated movies where you _know_ they’re not real. These look furry and everything. I half-expect Hen’s dog to start talking any day now.”

Buck only laughs, a pure sound that makes Eddie smile in turn, even as he tries to grumble his way through the point he’s trying to make.

“Abuela has guests,” Christopher pipes up from the back, probably having hung up with his ever-popular grandmother. Buck discreetly passes him the chocolate chips a second before Christopher tacks onto his sentence. “Can I have chocolate chip waffles, please?”

Eddie only shakes his head at the predictability of the morning as he stirs the sweetness into the remaining batter. “Guests before 12 o’clock, couldn’t be me.”

“That’s because you don’t want anyone to witness you in that apron,” Buck teases, tugging on the strings.

“I’m too pretty to be out in public like this.”

The playful, heated glint in Buck’s eye isn’t anything new either; somehow they always end up here, even after the most sarcastic comment. He only gives an exasperated eye roll as Buck smirks at him, innocently sipping on his coffee.

Eddie wouldn’t trade it for the world.

He sets the tall stack waffles down on the table, grinning as both boys jump to decorate them with the fruit Buck set out, syrup and whipped cream. The first bite earns him twin moans of appreciation, which make Eddie grin as he takes his seat.

“I married you just for these. And for Christopher,” Buck says, reaching for a second already.

It’s a bald-faced lie and everyone at the table knows it. Eddie just looks at him around his own bite, unimpressed but thoroughly amused at the sight of Christopher scolding him for lying. Buck pouts in the right places, humoring the kid even as he kicks Eddie under the table.

Their breakfast continues on like this, exchanging playful banter over waffles as they plan out the rest of the day. Like usual, Christopher wins the argument and they’re somehow all roped into going to watch creepy anthropomorphic animals at the movies.

Then naturally, the conversation switches to a debate. While his husband and his son discuss in alarming detail whether _Tom and Jerry_ or _Bugs Bunny_ is the superior cartoon, Eddie only watches on with the stupidest grin on his face. 

The bubble of gratitude in his chest only gets bigger, wrapping around his voice box with the magnitude of it and stealing his words from under him. So Eddie doesn’t fight the contented feeling, instead choosing to sit back and listen to his boys.

This is home.

**Author's Note:**

> I hate ending things but I hope y'all liked it!! Okay and that maple syrup thing doesn't work with the pancake syrup most of us are familiar with. You need authentic flavour xD Don't come for me xD 
> 
> Also, the Spanish was run by a native Spanish-speaker! (I'm trying to remove all the Spanish from my fics regardless, but since Abuela actually does speak a bit of Spanish mixed with English, I had him look over it!)
> 
> The prompt list can be found [here](https://zeethebooknerd.tumblr.com/post/618398552326062080/prompt-list), and my inbox is always open for Buddie xD (it might take me a bit but I'll get there eventually xD)
> 
> Kudos and Comments make my day, so thank you to everyone who leaves them!
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr at [zeethebooknerd](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/zeethebooknerd) or on Twitter at [tkreyesevandiaz](https://twitter.com/tkreyesevandiaz).


End file.
